


Night of the Krampus

by LGHarris



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGHarris/pseuds/LGHarris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Night of the Krampus

T was the night of the Krampus

And the Abbey was a buzz

Though it wasn't a true Holiday

It was in the around here

You were preparing a special night for you and a certain Cardinal

He was finishing up the late night of confessions

So you had a little time to get ready

Being on of his regular's

He had been given you a key to his chambers

A bottle of Champagne was chilling in an ice bucket

The fire was lit in the fire place

And the candles and incense were burning

You had purchased a little red something

To unveil later on tonight

And little was right, it didn't leave much to the imagination

But it was the thought that counts.

You wrapped yourself up in a red silk robe to cover it up, for now.

Making sure your hair and make-up was on point

Patiently you waited for his return

Finally you heard foot steps coming down the hallway

And the sound of someone unlocking the door

The door opens and in steps your Cardinal in his red chasuble

He is surprised, then pleased to see you.

"Why Seestor, what brings you to me tonight?" He inquires

"Well it's a very special night and I thought we could celebrate , together." you answer seductively 

"I have champagne on ice and some other little treats for you."

"Do you like raw oysters on the half shell Cardinal, they are an aphrodisiac."

You ask, knowing full well he does

"As a matter of fact I do, how thoughtful of you Seestor."

He says walking around you , hands behind his back as he inspects you

"What are you hiding under that robe, Hmm?"

He asks now facing you again

"That's for later, but for now let me help you out of your robes 

And we can get more comfortable." You suggest

He pauses to think about your offer

Placing a finger to his chin.

"Oakey Dokey" is his reply

Helping him remove his chasuble

He sits on the couch by the fire

Now in his tight pants red pants and black t-shirt

Then you get on your knees and remove his shoes

Looking at up at him with big puppy dog eyes

The fire light catches all his features that drive you crazy

Especially his mismatched eyes

You sit on the couch next to him as opens the bottle of champagne

The cork pops loudly as you jump and goes flying somewhere

You break out laughing and so does he.

He is eyeing you from head to toe again

You know that look it is full of lust

Then he remembers the oysters

Taking one he slurps one down as his eyes never leaves yours

Your mind goes crazy hoping that he will slurp your pussy like that later

He offers you one and hand feeds it to you

You seductively slurp your oyster down

Making sure you keep eye contact with his the whole time

You an see how that effected him as he swallows with a gulp.

Sipping his champagne he asks

"Tell me Seestor , do you have an sins to confess?" 

"Not yet, you answer, but hopefully with your help I will." You reply

He nearly chokes on his drink

"You are a wicked little thing aren't you.

No wonder you are one of my favorites." He says with a grin

"I have goals Cardinal, I hope to be the only one sleeping in your bed." You say slyly

He raises an eyebrow to that statement

"Truly commendable Seestor , but highly unlikely

You see my dear, it takes a highly skilled lady to be my only lover."

"Challenge accepted", you say

As you stand in front of him and slowly untie the sash to your robe

Opening and sliding the robe off your shoulders

You stand in front of him in your see thru red negligee

"Tell me Cardinal, do you want this body?" You ask

His eyes scan your body, he replies with,

"Yes Seestor, come worship your Cardinal."

You get down on your knees as he spreads his legs

His hard member is trying to break thru his tight pants

Running your hands up and down his thighs

His glare is intense and full of want.

He starts to undo his pants

"Please , allow me the pleasure of unwrapping this precious gift."

Your lips curl into a sinister grin

"Oh that wicked tongue of yours, what else can you do with it?"

He says intently staring at you

"You're about to find out." You reply

Undoing his pants releasing his ancient serpent receiver

Your mouth waters as it springs free

"I've thinking about this all day ", you say

Licking your lips before taking the purple helmet 

Of his love muscle into your mouth

Sucking on it like a lollipop , rolling your tongue over it savoring the taste

He rolls his eyes and lays his head on the back of the couch enjoying the stimulation

He stares with his mouth gaping open as you take his cock in your mouth

"Seestor, you are truly talented in the ancient tongues, but what else are you good at?"

'Oh I'd be honored to show you Cardinal,

If it pleases you, of course." you answer him coyly 

"Oh Seestor indeed it does ." he replies

"Stand for your Cardinal." he commands

You do as he asks and stand in front of him

He pulls you into his lap

As you straddle his thighs , he begins to assault your neck.

Biting and kissing you in all the right places

You can feel yourself getting wet

His fingers find you core, rubbing thru the barely there material

His fingers work their magic on you

Alternating fingering your clit and rubbing the slick wetness of your slit

The combination is heavenly as your breathing turns to panting

"Enjoying yourself Seestor?" he whispers in your ear

"Very much so, you truly have magic fingers." you answering a breathy voice

"But I could think of other things that would feel better in my pussy, like your tongue."

Like a switch was turned on he thru you off his lap onto your back on the couch

Ripping the barely there lingerie off you , he head between your legs

"So wet, just for me." he said admiring your pussy

"I'm going to eat you like you were an oyster."

He said grinning up at you 

And that is exactly what he did

He slurped your pussy like he was eating a whole dozen raw oysters

You couldn't help but moan and writhe under his tongue

He tried to hold down your hips but they bucked involuntarily.

"You taste delicious but how do you feel?" He asks

"I guess there is only one way to find out isn't there, 

You'll have to fuck me." You answered him

He stood and began to get undressed removing his t shirt

and then peeling off his pants as his rock hard cock begged for attention

Sitting up you take him in your mouth and deep throat him

A low growl escapes his throat as he looks down at you in amazement

"On all fours Seestor I want you from behind."

You get on all four on the couch as he gets behind you and grips your hips

He slowly enters you as you both let out a pleasurable moan

He is balls deep inside you and he stays that way for a moment before

He starts to move rolling his hips to stay seeded inside you

As his thrust gets stronger he pulls out more and the slams inside you again

You push back to match his thrusts, both you are enjoying the ride

"Oh Seestor you are truly talented but I must see your face as you come undone."

He pulls out of you long enough for you to lay back on the couch

Before he throws your legs over his shoulders and enters you again

Thrusting harder than before with his gaze is only on you

You are gripping his fore arms for dear life as he fucks you

"You are so beautiful like this, your eyes are wild, your hair a mess, your lips parted slightly."

He says as he leans forward to penetrate you deeper and to steal a kiss

"Are you going to come for me Seestor?"

He asked after a long sensual kiss

"Yes Cardinal just for you." you manage to answer him

He leans in for another open mouthed kiss

As he in slamming in to you with everything he has

Your eyes roll in the back of your head, you were so close

"Tell me Seestor, could you do this every night?

He asked , where ever I chose, whenever I need it?"

Before you could answer your orgasm hit you like fire works

Your face contorted , writhing underneath the Cardinal as you came

Watching your reaction sent him over the edge as he came himself

"Unholy Hell ", he said gritting his teeth

He collapsed on top of you as you both came down from your high.

Finally after a few minutes he pulls out of you

Spooning you from behind on the couch, watching the fire crackle

You say to him "To answer your question Cardinal, yes, anytime, anywhere, only for you."

He pulled you tighter in his arms and whispered in your ear "You've got the job."

As you drift off to sleep with a smile on your face


End file.
